Perfect
by Jeakat
Summary: Claire reflects on parts of her life with Quil. Warning: Major fluff alert!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, just the plot. **

* * *

Finding out that your best and friend and most of the people you grew up around just so happened to be mythological creatures should be enough to send anyone heading for the hills running and screaming. Claire had, of course, taken everything in her stride.

How could she possibly begin to judge these people? Especially Quil, who'd been nothing but kind to her for as long as she could remember. Sure, it was unexpected, if not just downright weird and a little crazy but it didn't change who they were.

Quil was still her best friend.

Embry was still quiet, if not a bit of a smartass.

Uncle Sam was still loving but reserved.

In fact the entirety of the members of both packs hadn't changed a bit in her eyes. They were good people. Even if they did occasionally burst out of their skin.

Claire was a laid back kind of person, probably from never really having to suffer through much- nothing seemed like a struggle with Quil around, even if he used to constantly badger her about her homework during her high school years. Her acceptance of the wolves still stunned many though. But in truth she found the whole thing quite magical. It was as if she living in her own fairytale. Of course being seventeen at the time she was told (and being way too cool to even be thinking about fairytales) she never admitted it out loud.

The first time she had officially attended one of the council meetings bonfires on the beautiful cliffs of La Push she had been mesmerised by the stories that Billy had told. The words seemed to weave into a stunning tale almost effortlessly and she idly wondered how many times he had told it. There were many legends surrounding the werewolves, or shape-shifters of the Quileute tribe but Billy had told the story of Taha Aki especially for the young Claire, to give her greater understanding of how the wolves came to be. Quil had tried giving her the abridged version of the story when he explained what he was to her, but his storytelling capabilities lacked the majesty that was ever present in Billy Black's voice. She only learnt later that they deliberately left out the story of the third wife, knowing that the 'true partner' would raise suspicion in the ever observant girl.

The wolves had not bothered Claire in the slightest, though she did blanch at the mention of vampires. Their existence sent chills up her spine and bothered her to no end. Claire supposed her reaction was natural. After all, she was their prey. The wolves, although magical in her eyes, still had an earthy nature about them, whereas the vampires seemed completely out of this world. They were technically dead, how was it even possible for them to exist? The other reason they bothered her so much was because they were what her friends and family put their life on the line for. She hated the idea of them going out to hunt the 'cold ones', fearing so much for their safety. It wasn't until her Aunt Emily reassured her that there was no danger, they were, after all a really big pack- even Quil's pack of five was considered sizable- that Claire decided to lock her fears away.

Her favourite wolf was, of course, Quil. But he was not the one she admired the most. No, this person came in the form of the only female shape-shifter in the world, Leah Clearwater. Claire had always sensed a deep presence about Leah, like there was a great power resting within her. Leah had always been so strong, and Claire had loved spending time with her as she grew up.

Leah was the one who'd taught her how to stand up for herself. Claire loved Quil dearly, but he tended to jump in and solve all of Claire's problems for her. Leah showed Claire how to stand on her own two feet, how to form her own opinions and stand by them when people tried to put her down. At that first bonfire Claire realised that although she'd always admired Leah, she had never truly known of the woman's inner strength. It must have been so hard for her to be in a pack full of boys, not believing she belonged, but she'd struggled through it and come out the other side. It was easy to see through her interactions how happy she was with the smaller pack. How happy they _all_ were.

The Renegades, a name apparently coined by Leah in the first few days that had stuck with them all these years, had such a close bond that it easy to be envious. For starters, Leah and Seth had such a close relationship, something Claire wished she had with her own brother and sister. And you only had to look at Jake to see that he was a good leader. He didn't come down to La Push often, having moved away a number of years ago, but he'd made a special trip for Claire's first bonfire.

He naturally sat at the head of the small group, and the pack moved in subtle ways around him, always looking to him for guidance, especially when dealing and speaking with the other pack. Claire didn't think they even realised they were doing it, but they all just naturally gravitated toward Jacob. Claire could see that Sam was also a good leader, always calm and patient, even with the younger wolves who, despite all being in their twenties and early thirties, had never truly grown up. But he wasn't in the same league as Jake.

By the time Claire had found out about the wolves, seven of them had already stopped phasing. Uncle Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Embry, William and Carl had all decided to quit a while back. The reason was logical enough, that they wanted to keep aging, but Claire got the feeling that they were holding something back whenever she asked.

Still they turned up for most pack events, their wives frequently in tow. It was nice that they were all still welcome. Claire, who'd always prided herself on her observation skills should have noticed that the only people to stop phasing were also the only ones with wives- except Jacob- but she didn't. The rest of the members had had a string of girlfriends but nothing permanent. Claire only had enough space in her mind to remember about half of the girlfriends that Embry had introduced to her before he met his wife, Stacy.

Claire found it a bit odd that Quil had never introduced her to his girlfriends. In fact, he never mentioned having any, but she supposed it would be kind of awkward. They were great friends but she never discussed boys with Quil, it'd just be weird. That and the fact that she wasn't really interested in any of them.

Life continued on as normal. Apart from the time that Jacob had come down for a visit, bringing his wife Nessie along to meet Claire, knowing that she feared the vampires and hoping to dispel her concerns. It had been great getting to know the half vampire woman, who looked seventeen herself. Another bonfire was held on the cliffs that night and Jacob and Nessie announced that they were expecting a baby. Congratulations were offered all round to the happy couple as well jokes about having to set up a day-care- theirs would be the twelfth child among the wolf packs. Others, especially Quil, were taking bets on what combination of vampire, werewolf and human the baby would be. That was until Leah whacked him round the head before sitting close the Ness for the rest of the evening, asking many questions concerning the pregnancy. Claire felt so bad when Quil later explained that Leah couldn't have children. Apparently both Jake and Nessie wanted the she-wolf to play a big part in their baby's life, which prompted Leah into moving closer to them when little Emma Leah Black was born just four months later. Vampire pregnancies were apparently accelerated.

Claire decided she wanted to go to college. She'd always had a passion for writing and quickly got accepted to Washington State. She'd chosen Washington State so that she didn't have to move too far away from Quil, a drive across state being far easier than having to save up the money for frequent flying. But she needn't have bothered as Quil, unbeknown to her had also applied, deciding to major in mechanical engineering.

Quil had also been saving throughout the years, earning enough money from the garage he owned with Embry and Jake to afford to rent a small two-bed apartment not far from campus. It was dream come true for Claire, whose feelings were slowly starting to change towards her best friend. He'd done so much for her not just recently, but ever since she could remember. They had so much in common and he was such a kind person, not to mention handsome too, that Claire wondered why she hadn't felt this way sooner. She was a bit relieved to learn that she was actually capable of feeling attraction towards another, having never really experienced it on that kind of level before. She worried that she'd have to put up with him bring girls back to their home, but he never did.

They adjusted easily to living with one another and life carried on. Soon Christmas was approaching and Quil asked Claire to go to the university ball with him. She readily accepted, excited not only by the prospect of getting dressed up but also going _with_ Quil, although she knew that he had asked her merely as a friend and not a date.

Quil had been ready for over half an hour and kept calling through from the lounge asking if she ready yet. She giggled, imagining how uncomfortable he must have been in his suit before once again replying that she wasn't. Checking her hair for the last time, she smoothed down the dark purple dress. It was form hugging, but had plenty of material- she didn't exactly want all of her flesh on show. Claire normally felt very plain but in this dress she felt special and pretty.

She opened the door to her room slowly, nervous over Quil's reaction. She stood there in the hallway as Quil leapt off the sofa, presumably to look at her before dragging her out to the car. But as soon as he faced her he couldn't move, it actually looked like he couldn't breathe.

Claire had never felt confident in her appearance before but she could instantly tell from the way Quil was looking at her that he found her attractive. His eyes softened and she gasped as she saw the unmistakable sign of love in his eyes. She wouldn't have been able to assume so much with any other person but she knew Quil better than she knew herself.

There were no words spoken between them, there didn't need to be, their eyes spoke volumes to one another and it wasn't long until they were kissing. Claire's first true kiss (the one in kindergarten with David Macey didn't count- he pounced on her before she could push him off). Quil's lips moulded to Claire's as if they'd been made to do so and it quickly became passionate.

They didn't end up going to the ball that year, too wrapped up in the discovery of each other to even contemplate leaving their apartment. Plus both their outfits had been ruined by the way they'd been carelessly discarded them on Claire's bedroom floor, neither one of them having the sense of mind to even care.

Things had quickly progressed between the two of them, especially when they went home for the holidays and announced their newfound relationship status to their family and friends. Quil told Claire about the imprinting on Christmas day, a big risk considering she may have been upset. But Claire, once again, took the news in her stride. She didn't feel lied to at all, and in fact she thought it was sweet that Quil had wanted her to fall in love with him the right way.

Their time at college flew by in the blink of an eye after that. At their joint graduation meal, surrounded by both their families as well as the whole pack, including the now fifteen children between them, Quil produced the most beautiful ring that Claire had even seen. Getting down on one knee Quil asked his imprint to be his wife and she'd readily accepted. The proposal was far better than she had ever dreamed. It was simple but then Quil knew exactly what she liked and Claire couldn't have been happier with how it went.

They moved back to La Push, this time into their own home. Quil resumed his position at the garage, using his degree to further its reputation and bring in customers far and wide. Claire gained experience volunteering for the local newsletter as she wrote her novel, and Rachel Meraz helped her get a part time role at the tribal school too.

Over the next few months Claire was asked numerous times about the wedding. She finally set a date and chose her bridesmaids. Well, she had so many people to choose from that she gave up and drew names out of a hat during one of the bonfires. Claire was glad that both Sophie and Charlotte Uley were picked, she hated the idea of one of them being left out. Especially as they were only twelve and ten. Little Lilly Meraz and Jared's daughter Jasmine were also picked along with Emma Black who was almost fully grown.

The morning of the wedding had been a hectic one. Not that Claire had been nervous about what was about to happen, in fact she'd never been more sure of anything in her whole life. No, it was just simply a rush to make sure anyone was ready. So many women were in the small house Claire wondered if it was possible for the house to literally burst at the seams.

Claire couldn't help the tears from falling when she first saw Quil waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Jake and Embry snickering next to Quil, but she had eyes for one man only.

The service had been simple and beautiful and just what she'd always wanted. She'd had to put up with Embry and Jacob teasing her about her new rhyming name but she took it in good spirits, still marvelling in the fact that she was now Mrs Ateara.

She was still full from dinner, having ordered in wolf sized portions for everyone, just to make things easier. Quil was due to start his speech soon but seemed content to finish off as many of the humans leftovers as he could at the moment.

She caught Leah's eye, smiling at the happy woman across the room. Leah had only recently found her imprint, something that she'd thought impossible for a female wolf. Ethan had taken the news extremely well and they were now planning their lives together. Emma, Nessie and Jake sat at the table with her and Claire was pleased to see Ethan getting along so well with the Black family. It was no secret that to be accepted in Leah's life you had to get on with Jake and Ness, her two best friends and Claire firmly believed she'd pick the family over her imprint if it came down to it.

Quil groaned as he stood up from the table, obviously having eaten too much, causing Claire to roll her eyes as he smiled sheepishly down at her. It never ceased to amaze Claire that a man as big as Quil, who looked as if he should be some lumbering klutz, was so gentle, applying just the right amount of pressure with his fork on his glass, clinking to usher in a wave of silence.

The room hushed, some of the wolves having to poke their human counterparts when they didn't hear the clinking over the roar of chatter and laughter in the large room, their ears not sensitive enough.

Quil cleared his throat dramatically before speaking.

"I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for coming today. It means so much that you're all here and I'm sure my beautiful _wife _extends her thanks also," he smiled down at her again when he stressed the word wife. It would certainly take some getting used to, "I'm sure that most of you already know our story but for those of you who don't I'll explain. I first met Claire when she was two and she was the sweetest little thing…"

"Not anymore!" Embry joked loudly. Quil glared, Claire blushed, almost everyone else laughed, except for Seth who whacked his friend round the head, though he was fighting a small smile.

"_Anyway_," Quil continued, "From that moment on she's always been a constant in my life. She's the greatest friend I could ever know. She's taught me so many things and changed me in so many ways. She made me want to be a better person and always encouraged me to learn new things. She's taught me the value of true friendship and she's taught me how to love unconditionally. So if everyone could raise their glasses in a toast to Claire."

"To Claire." The room chorused as the girl in question blushed a deep crimson at Quil's words and the attention she was receiving.

Quil remained standing and winked at his new wife. She knew what was coming next.

"Oh and by the way," Quil said in a casual, relaxed tone, "She's three months pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I wondering about how Quil and Claire got together and just started typing and this is what came out. I'm pleased with it even if it is almost 3000 words of pure fluff! **

**I love the all the stories about Quil and Claire, and obviously to make them into stories worth reading there has to be some kind of conflict. I just wondered what would happen if everything went smoothly.  
**

**It's completely different to anything I've done before so your feedback would be fantastic. It'd be great to know what works and what doesn't.**

**If anyone's interested, I'm more than willing to post a few one-shots about anything specific mentioned in this story. Just let me know if you want me focus on a particular area and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
